pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SnickersDoge/The Crack Made Me Do It
Introducing, an all new ℬ���� ℴ����ℊ��������... 700px|left 400px|left In an AU where crack is safe! (BAC stands for Bad Arse Corporations) Cast and Crew Writer, director: Gracie Somerville Crackheads: Gracie Somerville, Barnes of Kakariko Village, Wave Panda, Helmet Baker, May, John Watson. Chocolate Factory workers: Charlie Baker (owner), Blue Jay, (co-owner), Pixie Somerville, Cam, AnonymousDuckLover, Kris Shadow, Hailey, Ballono. The Los Pollos Hermans (English translation The Chicken Hermans): Referencing to Breaking Bad's Los Pollos Hermanos, these meth cookers are the Crackheads' main rivals. They try to outwin them by selling their meth at their coverup chicken restaurant, Los Pollos Hermans. Their lab is a trailer referred to as the Meth Mobile. Members: Barry Black, Philip Blueman, Mustacho Spring. Mind Palace: These characters only appear in the Crackheads' hallucinations and thoughts. They may exist in reality, but never show up at the Crackpit or Chocolate Factory. Characters: The Doctor, Malo, Link, Renado, Hannibal, the Koopalings. The irregulars: Poko, the 5999 year old dragon that lives on top of Misery Mountain, helping the crackheads with his excellent chemistry; he speaks with a strong Scottish accent, forming rhyming couplets with all his sentences. Gary Somerville, Gracie's scientist uncle. He sometimes makes cocaine, even though the crackheads don't usually experiment with it. He helps them with selling in the Chocolate factory and not getting caught. Jimmy, Gracie's walrus friend. He doesn't do crack as he is a "goody-goody," but he isn't against the Crackheads. Since he is huge compared to the penguins, he'll randomly appear in escape scenes or parkour scenes as a stand or obstacle. Sherlock Holmes, John Watson's flatmate and best friend. He sometimes gets mistaken as a couple with John. He'll walk into the Crack Pit when the Crackheads are bored and give them an experiment to do, or crimes to solve. Even if they aren't drug-related, they still succeed at doing them. Lucy Crystal and Locy Hegland, princesses the Crackheads are afraid of. They've heard of what they might do to punish them if they ever finds out about them. Theme Songs/Soundtrack https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qeMFqkcPYcg - Trailer song, show theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qw0zZttfUaw - Chocolate Factory theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDFAYRtrYuk - The Los Pollos Hermans theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_aQpaWX97M - Mind Palace theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S3D_uCLxjXA - Poko's theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUDDiWtFtEM - Gary's theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ - Jimmy's theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-hncC_s6XlM - Sherlock's theme song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJIcSoUwH-4 - Common background music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZ5LpwO-An4 - Common background music Synopsis After Gracie discovered she could bring crack out from her Mind Palace, she started selling it in the Chocolate Factory. She soon formed a group called the Crackheads. They live in a hole in the ground, called the Crack Pit. It is always Christmas to the crackheads, as Barnes always thinks he is Santa and gives out gifts everyday. Gracie keeps giving John the ugly jumper for Christmas even though he already owns it. But when some of the factory workers don't like drugs in their factory, the crackheads break into a war with them. Questions If you don't like your current role or weren't included, please say what you want to be; if you want to be an irregular please state what you do. Episodes Pilot Season 1 1. Dragonborn 2. The Struggle for Existence 3. Trick Room 4. Crack Pit 5. The Penguin Who Knew Too Much Category:Blog posts Category:Web Series